Murder
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru Friendship] "KUBILANG HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MENYENTUH 'BENDA PEMBUNUH' ITU!" Fict from My friend for you all. Warn Inside! Sorry for bad summary. Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Disclaim : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn : **OOC, gaje, alur cepat, EYD yang tidak diperhatikan, Typo(s), etc.

**Pair : **Kayaknya gak ada. :|

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Friendship/Mystery

**A/N : Gak suka? Gak usah buka, apalagi baca.  
**

**-2310- : **Pergantian tempat/waktu.

Ini fic collab sama temen sebangku, tapi kayaknya gak bisa dibilang collab juga sih, abis saya dikit nyumbang idenya, haha. :v

Enjoy.

* * *

**Murder**

* * *

Hari itu matahari bersinar cerah, angin bersepoi-sepoi, burung-burung berkicau, sungguh pagi yang tenang di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha High School—sekolah besar nan megah yang mempunyai fasilitas terbaik dan berisikan murid-murid yang mempunyai IQ tinggi—namun ketenangan itu dirusak oleh sebuah jeritan dari salah satu penghuni gedung itu.

"Kyaaaa!"

Brak!

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Beberapa langkah kaki berlari menuju ke asal suara, teriakan itu berasal dari ruang guru.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya remaja berambut pirang selaku ketua osis di sana. Remaja bernama Ino itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang ketua osis, dia hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah yang syok.

Semakin lama, kerumunan di depan ruang guru itu semakin banyak. Dari anak kelas satu, dua, tiga, guru-guru lain serta kepala sekolah.

Mungkin bisa dibilang semuanya telah berkumpul di sana, tapi kalau kau perhatikan dengan baik, ada satu anak yang tidak ada dalam kerumunan itu. Ya, satu anak.

"Ino!" seru anak berambut pirang itu lagi seraya sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh gadis remaja di depannya.

"Naruto, jangan kasar-kasar," kata gadis remaja berambut _pink_.

"Sakura…" Remaja bernama Ino itu berlari ke pelukan sahabatnya. Sakura pun memeluk balik sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Ino? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

Dengan badan yang masih sedikit bergetar, remaja yang ditanya menunjukkan jarinya ke arah ruang guru, namun pintu ruang guru itu masih dalam keadaan tertutup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Di-di sana… Ta-Tadi aku bermaksud mengumpulkan tugasku minggu lalu pada Asuma-_sensei_, Tapi… Tapi… Hiks… Hiks…" Gadis remaja itu mulai menangis.

Semua menatap bingung pada gadis remaja yang menangis itu, "Coba buka pintunya," Terdengar perintah dari wanita paruh baya yang diketahui namanya adalah Tsunade, selaku kepala sekolah di sana, wajah sang kepala sekolah terlihat sedikit pucat, seolah-olah dia sudah mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam.

Bukan sang kepala sekolah saja yang merasakan hal itu, namun juga sang ketua osis, dengan hati-hati sang ketua osis mencoba meraih gagang pintu geser yang ada didepannya dan… Brak! Dia membukanya dengan sedikit kasar.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"Kyaaa~~"

Berbagai teriakan histeris pun mulai terdengar lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan yang mereka lihat ini begitu mengerikan.

Saat ini mereka melihat salah satu guru mereka—Asuma-_sensei_ telah tergantung dengan tali yang menjerat lehernya, terdapat beberapa luka sayatan di tubuhnya, ada pula darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, dan sebuah pisau yang tepat menancap di jantungnya. Membuat darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya menetes mulus ke lantai.

"Terjadi lagi," gumam sang kepala sekolah.

Grek! Sang ketua osis menutup kembali pintu ruang guru itu.

"Naruto?" Sang kepala sekolah menggumamkan namanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum—senyum lirih, "Lebih baik kalian semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing, tidak baik pagi-pagi begini melihat pemandangan seperti tadi," perintahnya.

"Ya, Naruto benar, lebih baik kalian semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing, biar pihak sekolah yang mengurus ini semua, tidak usah dipikirkan," jelas kepala sekolah.

Anak-anak sekolah itu tau bahwa sang ketua osis tidak sungguh-sungguh tersenyum, masih terpancar dari senyumannya bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang lirih. Jarang-jarang sang ketua osis menampakkan senyum itu.

Sebenarnya mereka semua masih ingin di situ—atau lebih tepatnya ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun karena sudah diperintahkan seperti itu oleh kepala sekolah, murid-murid pun tidak ada yang membantah. Semuanya kembali ke kelas masing-masing, kecuali anggota osis; Naruto, Gaara, Sakura dan Ino.

"Tidak disangka kejadian seperti ini akan terulang lagi," Sang kepala sekolah menghela nafas, "Sudah sebulan terakhir, kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi, entah sudah berapa nyawa yang hilang di sekolah ini, siapa sebenarnya pelaku dari semua ini?"

Anggota osis tidak ada yang menjawab, entah karena mereka memang tidak tau atau bagaimana. Tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik raut wajah sang ketua osis—yang sulit digambarkan—kentara sekali bahwa sebenarnya anggota osis sudah mengetahui siapa dalang dari semua ini. Tau persis! Tapi mereka memilih untuk diam.

"Kami kembali ke ruang osis dulu," pamit Naruto pada sang kepala sekolah.

"Ya, semoga kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi."

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, anggota osis pun kembali ke ruangan mereka.

Kalian tau? Memang benar apa yang tadi dibilang oleh kepala sekolah, bahwa kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, mungkin lebih. Dan juga sudah banyak memakan korban, entah itu murid ataupun guru, kejadiannya pun selalu sama; pembunuhan. Dalangnya pun belum ditemukan.

Bahkan pihak sekolah sudah pernah memanggil polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini, namun hasilnya nihil. Setiap diselidiki hasilnya selalu sama, bahwa korban disimpulkan bukan dibunuh melainkan bunuh diri, selain karena tidak adanya sidik jari pada benda-benda sekitar, itu juga disebabkan karena tidak adanya barang bukti, bekas-bekas pembunuhan atau sejenisnya.

Sampai sekarang pun kejadian seperti itu masih berlanjut dengan seribu kemisteriusan yang menyelimutinya.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Brak! Terdengar suara meja digebrak dari ruang osis ini.

"Naruto."

"Akh! Sudah cukup! Aku yang akan menghentikannya!"

"Naruto, tahan emosimu."

"Gaara! Kau mau berapa nyawa lagi yang menghilang?"

Remaja yang dipanggil Gaara itu menghela nafas, "Bukannya begitu, tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" bentak remaja berambut pirang itu.

"Hei, sudah kubilang tahan emosimu, berpikirlah dengan kepala dingin. Sekarang tenanglah."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau begini kejadiannya!"

"Duduk, Naruto."

"Gaara!"

"Duduk!"

Akhirnya sang ketua osis pun mengalah dan duduk di bangkunya, dia tidak mau mencari ribut dengan rekannya sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi? Sekarang apa rencanamu?" tanya sang ketua osis.

"Entahlah."

Sang ketua osis hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban remaja berambut merah itu.

.

Tiga jam pun berlalu. Kali ini dia sudah jenuh dan bertekad bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan lagi ada nyawa yang menghilang di sekolah ini. Dia pun segera berlari keluar ruangan.

"Naruto!" teriak remaja bernama Gaara tadi. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak menghiraukannya.

Remaja berambut merah itu pun mengejar remaja berambut pirang yang keras kepala tersebut. Tapi sayang, dia kehilangan jejak si pirang, "Ck," decaknya.

.

"Cih, dimana dia?" gumam remaja berambut pirang yang sedari tadi mencari-cari sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Dia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya, mencari objek yang harus dia temukan sekarang juga.

Namun hasilnya nihil, dia tidak kunjung menemukan objek yang dia cari, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan osis, tapi di tengah-tengah perjalanan dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, 'itu'… Ya, 'itu'…"

Dia segera memutar haluannya ke arah ruang guru. Begitu sampai, dia segera membuka pintunya. Memang bagian dalamnya masih terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan benda-benda yang berserakan di lantai, mayat Asuma-_sensei_ pun sudah tidak ada—sepertinya sudah diurus.

Sang ketua osis segera memeriksa tiap-tiap meja yang ada di ruangan itu dengan seksama, sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat, terlihat sang ketua osis menghela nafas lesu, "Haah~ tidak ada, apa sudah diambil ya? Tapi kapan 'dia' mengambilnya?"

Sang ketua osis pun berjalan keluar ruangan itu dengan lesu, "Sudah puas?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah sampingnya, "Ga-Gaara,"

"Kutanya, kau sudah puas?"

"Err… Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Gaara menghela nafas, "Kutanya sekali lagi, kau sudah puas?"

"Akh! Iya-iya! Aku sudah puas!"

"Baguslah, setidaknya kau tidak akan melakukan hal gegabah untuk saat ini."

"Huh!"

Naruto meninggalkan Gaara di sana, dan Gaara mengikutinya.

"Hm… Sepertinya kalau dilihat dari wajahmu, kau tidak menemukan apa yang kau cari ya?"

Naruto hanya mendengus untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Jangan kau pikir setelah ini aku akan berhenti mencarinya ya,"

"Tentu aku akan menghalanginya."

"Apa?"

"Perlu kuulangi?"

"Gaara, berhentilah menghalangiku! Lagipula kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghalangiku! Dan sekarang aku akan mulai mencarinya lagi!"

Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gaara, namun tangannya ditahan, dan tubuhnya dipojokkan ke tembok, remaja berambut merah itu mencengkram kerah baju remaja pirang di depannya.

"Sial kau! Berhenti melakukan semua ini!"

"Tidak akan."

Gaara sudah geram dengan sikap sahabatnya selama sebulan terakhir ini, si pirang selalu saja keras kepala, bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan bahaya yang nanti akan menghampirinya.

"Memangnya… MEMANGNYA APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN SETELAH MENEMUKAN SESUATU YANG KAU CARI ITU?" Emosinya sudah meluap sekarang.

"TENTU AKU AKAN SEGERA MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH INI!" geram sang ketua osis tidak mau kalah.

"DENGAN CARA APA? DENGAN CARA GEGABAH YANG BISA MERENGGUT NYAWAMU JUGA, BEGITU?"

"AKH! ITU URUSANKU! MEMANGNYA KENAPA? INI SEKOLAH! DAN AKU SEBAGAI KETUA OSIS HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEKOLAH INI!"

"TIDAK SEMUA URUSAN SEKOLAH HARUS DIPERTANGGUNG JAWABKAN OLEH KETUA OSIS, BODOH!"

"CUKUP! LEPASKAN TANGANMU, GAARA!"

"TIDAK! SEBELUM KAU BERHENTI MELAKUKAN SEMUA HAL-HAL BODOH!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI!"

"KARENA ITU AKU AKAN MENGHENTIKANMU!"

"AKH!"

"Naruto… Berpikirlah dengan kepala dingin, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU!"

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti sejenak, pandangan mereka teralih ke arah suara langkah kaki itu, perlahan terlihatlah siluet seseorang dari lorong itu.

'Dia…' batin si pirang.

Berhubung Gaara sedang lengah, Naruto segera memanfaatkan keadaan itu. Dia membanting tangan temannya itu dan langsung berlari ke arah seseorang yang baru datang tersebut.

BUK!

Naruto melayangkan tangannya ke pipi orang tersebut, sedangkan orang yang terkena tangan si pirang langsung jatuh tersungkur.

"Dimana… Dimana lagi kau menaruh 'benda pembunuh' itu?" tanyanya, badannya sedikit gemetar menahan emosi, tangannya juga terkepal kuat.

"Hm… Apa pedulimu?" Orang itu segera berdiri, menatap tajam pada sang ketua osis.

"Kau! Tidak akan kubiarkan lagi kau dan 'benda pembubuh'mu itu merenggut nyawa lagi!"

Orang tersebut hanya tersenyum meremehkan pada sang ketua osis, "Kalau begitu… Berusahalah sendiri,"

Sang ketua osis terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan kembali menatap tajam pada orang di hadapannya—kali ini dengan senyum menantang, "Jadi kau mau bermain denganku? Baiklah, akan kuladeni. Aku akan mencari 'benda' itu sendiri,"

Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan orang tersebut.

"Naruto!" seru Gaara yang langsung mengikuti langkah si pirang. Sedangkan orang yang ditinggalkan hanya menampakkan seringai membunuhnya dan kembali berjalan.

.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja mencari 'benda' itu."

"Memangnya kau tau harus mencari dimana?"

"Tidak, hanya saja… Mungkin dengan mengikuti jejaknya tadi kita bisa menemukan petunjuk, dan aku yakin tadi dia lewat sini."

Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak, berpikir ke arah mana lagi mereka akan mencari, "Kira-kira lorong ini bisa menuju kemana ya?" gumam Gaara. Naruto tidak menghiraukannya, dia masih terus mengingat-ingat kearah mana lorong ini akan tertuju.

"Ah ya! Lorong ini! Lorong ini menuju ke perpustakaan."

"Eh?"

Naruto segera menyusuri lorong tersebut, diikuti oleh Gaara di belakangnya. Gaara sempat berpikir sejenak, apa benar lorong ini menuju ke perpustakaan? Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dia membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

Brak!

Naruto membuka pintu perpustakaan itu dengan sedikit kasar, seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sana tertuju padanya dengan tatapan bingung. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan itu, dia langsung menuju rak-rak buku yang ada di sana, memeriksa satu-persatu benda yang terdapat pada rak-rak itu, siapa tau saja 'benda pemnubuh' itu terselip.

Lama mencari…

"Eh, ini punya siapa ya?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar gumaman itu, dia segera berlari menuju asal suara, 'Kalau dugaan ku benar, Kumohon, jangan disentuh dulu,' batinnya.

Drap… Drap… Drap… Akhirnya dia sampai di tempat tujuan, dilihatnya ada salah satu siswa yang telah menyentuh 'benda pembubuh' itu, "JANGAN SENTUH BENDA ITU!"

Naruto segera berlari dan langsung merampas 'benda pembunuh' itu dari tangan sang siswa, sang siswa pun kaget dengan sikap seniornya, "Na-Naruto-_senpai_,"

"Ah, ma-maaf, ini milik temanku. Akan segera ku kembalikan."

Ngik. Ngik.

"Oh begitu…"

Ngik. Ngik.

"Oh ya, apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Ngik. Ngik.

"Eh? tentu saja, memangnya ada apa, Naruto-_senpai_?"

Ngik. Ngik.

"Tidak. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Naruto segera berlari keluar ruangan, tepat saat dia hampir mendekati pintu…

KRAK!

"NARUTO-_SENPAI_, AWAS!"

BRAK!

"Kyaaaaa!"

"NARUTO!" Gaara yang menyadari siapa yang diteriaki oleh siswa-siswi pun langsung menuju ke tempat kejadian.

Gaara sangat terkejut melihat peristiwa yang ada di hadapannya—sahabatnya—Naruto, tertimpa lampu Kristal besar yang ada di perpustakaan ini, cairan merah segar mulai terlihat mengalir di sela-sela pecahan lampu itu. Dan di tangan sahabatnya itu tergenggam 'benda pembunuh' tersebut.

Gaara berjalan lebih dekat menuju lampu Kristal itu, dia berjongkok—menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut—dan berkata, "Bodoh kau, Naruto! Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang tidak boleh menyentuh 'benda pembunuh' itu, tapi kau sendiri juga yang menyentuhnya, benar-benar bodoh!"

Gaara segera menyingkirkan 'benda pembunuh' itu dengan kakinya dari tangan Naruto, dan segera membawa Naruto ke UKS.

Hm, sepertinya sudah bisa dipastikan yang berbunyi 'Ngik-ngik' tadi adalah lampu Kristal yang sudah siap jatuh menghantam mangsa yang telah menyentuh 'benda pembunuh' itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Uuh, dimana aku?" tanya Naruto seraya bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Sudah sadar ya? Syukurlah, ini di UKS Naruto, dan sekarang sekolah telah usai, jadi istirahatlah," kata Sakura yang duduk di sebelah ranjang Naruto.

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Sakura menghela nafas, "Apa kau tidak ingat? Tadi kau tertimpa lampu Kristal yang ada di perpustakaan,"

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, sekejap dia kembali teringat akan aktivitasnya tadi di perpustakaan, dia sedang… Mencari 'benda pembubuh' itu, dan dia menemukannya, lalu…

"Aku harus pergi."

"Eh? Mau kemana kau?"

"Ada yang harus kuurus," Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Apa yang mau kau urus, hah? 'Benda pembunuh' itu?" celetuk Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Dimana 'benda' itu?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Kenapa? Benda itu aku tinggalkan."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tinggalkan? Dasar bodoh!"

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan? Membuat dirimu celaka dan hampir mati lagi?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara, dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku mohon, Gaara. Jangan halangi aku terus, bagaimanapun aku ingin menghentikan semua ini. Aku tidak mau ada nyawa yang terambil lagi oleh 'benda pembunuh' itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua luka yang ada di tubuhku," Ada jeda sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia kembali menampakkan wajahnya, "Dan aku yakin aku pasti bisa menghentikannya,"

Gaara tertegun mendengar penuturan sang ketua osis, terlihat sekali di mata biru _sapphire_ itu ada keyakinan dan keberanian yang amat besar. Sekarang giliran Gaara yang tertunduk, dia menghela nafas, "Kau… Dasar anak yang keras kepala. Terserah… Terserah kalau memang itu maumu," Akhirnya Gaara menyerah, dia merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan sang ketua osis sekaliguis sahabatnya itu.

Naruto tersenyum, akhirnya dia bisa juga mengalahkan sahabatnya ini, "Terimakasih," Naruto hendak berjalan meninggalkan dua temannya itu, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh si rambut merah.

"Setidaknya istirahatlah dulu, nanti kuantar pulang, besok kau masih bisa melanjutkannya 'kan?"

"Hm… Ya, baiklah," Naruto kembali menaiki ranjangnya, memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman. Dia memegang keningnya yang sedang terluka, sakit memang, dan juga membuat kepalanya sedikit pening, tapi dia tidak boleh kalah dengan semua ini, karena dia sudah bertekad.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

Tampak seorang remaja lainnya yang sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah, terlihat suatu benda tergenggam di tangannya—sepertinya itu adalah 'benda' yang dicari oleh ketua osis—remaja itu menampakkan senyum misteriusnya, "Hm… Tadi kau gagal membunuh ya?" gumamnya pada benda yang ada di tangannya, "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan bermain besok saja,"

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Pagi ini Naruto dan Gaara baru saja sampai di sekolah, namun saat masuk ke dalam, suasana lorong sekolah itu begitu gaduh, ada yang menangis, ada yang diam terpaku, ada yang gemetar, bahkan ada yang terlihat syok.

Merasa khawatir, Naruto menanyakan ada masalah apa pada salah satu siswi di sana.

"I-Itu… Ku-Kurenai-_sensei_…" jawab sang siswi dengan gemetar.

"Ya? Ada apa dengan Kurenai-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sang siswi tak menjawab, melainkan menangis.

"Kurenai-_sensei_… Meninggal, Naruto," seru seorang gadis berambut pirang muda sekaligus rekannya di dalam osis.

Naruto tercengang mendengar itu, matanya pun membulat sempurna. Padahal dia baru 'beristirahat' sebentar, tapi kasus yang sama sudah terulang lagi.

Naruto tertunduk, tangannya terkepal kuat, badannya gemetar, menandakan dia sudah kesal sekaligus muak dengan semua ini, padahal dia sudah tau siapa dalang dari kasus ini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum berhasil menghentikannya.

Gaara yang melihat itu, berusaha menenangkan Naruto, dia menepuk pelan pundak si pirang.

Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto segera berlari ke tempat si pelaku biasa mengistirahatkan diri. Namun di tengah perjalanan, dia merasakan HP-nya bergetar, dilihatnya ada simbol pesan pada layar itu. Dia membukanya.

_'Kau kaget dengan kasus baru lagi ya? Dan sekarang kau sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat biasa aku bersantai, bukan? Sebaiknya kau batalkan niatmu itu, karena aku sedang tidak di sana. Kalau kau mau melanjutkan, di tempat biasa sepulang sekolah'_

Begitulah isi pesan tersebut, dan Naruto tau betul siapa pengirimnya. Baiklah, kalau memang itu yang 'dia' mau, sang ketua osis akan menyanggupinya. Sang ketua osis pun berbalik arah, menuju ke ruang osis.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Jadi? Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto begitu mereka sudah memasuki ruang osis.

"Sepulang sekolah, di atap."

Gaara mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu, maka dia tidak banyak bertanya lagi, "Hati-hatilah."

"Ya, aku tau."

**(Skip Time; Pulang Sekolah)**

"Kalian semua… Pulanglah duluan," perintah Naruto kepada anggotanya.

"Tapi, Naruto—" sela Ino.

"Kami mengerti," sahut Gaara singkat.

"Gaara!"

Gaara menoleh pada Ino, dan mengangguk padanya. Mengerti akan bahasa tubuh itu, mau tak mau Ino harus menuruti kemauan sang ketua osis.

"Baiklah… Kami pulang duluan, Naruto. Kau… Hati-hatilah," ujar Sakura khawatir.

"Pastikan kau baik-baik saja," ujar Gaara.

"Ya."

Mereka pun berpisah di lorong itu, sang ketua osis segera menuju atap untuk bertemu dengan si pelaku. Begitu sampai, dibukanya pintu itu dengan kasar. Didapatinya ruang kosong di sana, tidak ada seorangpun.

'Hah? Apa dia membohongiku?' batin si pirang.

Naruto maju beberapa langkah, "Sudah sampai? Ketua osis?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar suara itu, dia segera menoleh ke belakang. Dan memang benar, si pelaku sedang bersender di tembok dekat pintu masuk atap.

"Kau… Aku kira kau membohongiku."

"Hm, tentu saja tidak. Wah, wah, banyak luka di tubuhmu ya, ketua osis?"

"Tidak usah basa-basi!"

"Baiklah, apa yag mau kau bicarakan?"

"Berhentilah bermain-main dengan 'benda pembunuh' itu."

"He? Tentu saja tidak bisa."

"PASTI BISA! ASAL KAU MAU MELEPASKAN 'BENDA' ITU!"

"Hm… Tapi aku tidak mau."

"DASAR BODOH! APA KAU TIDAK SADAR SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK NYAWA YANG TERENGGUT OLEH 'BENDA' ITU?"

"Banyak…"

Naruto merasa geram dengan si pelaku, ingin sekali dia memukul seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini, tapi dia mengurungkannya,"Sial kau! Bahkan di saat sepert ini kau masih setenang itu. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada mereka semua yang telah direnggut oleh 'benda' itu?"

"Ti—"

"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" Sang ketua osis tidak mau mendengar lanjutan kata-kata si pelaku, karena dia sudah tau betul apa yang akan keluar dari mulut pembunuh itu.

"Tidak bisa, membunuh itu menyenangkan, Naruto."

"Apa? Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Hm, terserah kau saja mau bilang aku apa. Yang jelas, setelah kupikir-pikir sepertinya kau terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan," Si pelaku mulai menampakkan seringaiannya.

"Apa… Maksudmu?" Naruto mulai was-was.

Sang pelaku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu melainkan berjalan mendekati sang ketua osis dengan seringaian membunuh terpampang di wajahnya. Perlahan, tangannya merogoh sesuatu yang ada di saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan 'benda' itu.

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya sang ketua osis seraya mundur-mundur, entah mengapa dia merasa ngeri melihat seringaian itu.

"Jangan mundur terus, nanti kau bisa terjatuh," ujar si pelaku sambil terus berjalan maju.

"Sial! Berhenti di situ!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau berani menyentuh 'benda' ini? Kau pernah menyentuhnya 'kan? Dan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhmu itu juga disebabkan oleh 'benda' ini, bukan?"

"…Bagaimana kau tau? Saat kejadian kau tidak ada di sana,"

Seringai kembali terlihat, "Tentu saja 'benda' ini yang selalu memberitahuku,"

Naruto tidak membalas, entah kenapa dia merasakan ada aura membunuh yang besar di sekitar mereka, dan itu sudah dipastikan berasal dari seseorang di hadapannya. Keringat pun sudah membahasi pelipisnya.

Naruto masih terus berjalan mundur, namun sedikit-sedikit dia mencuri pandang ke belakang, untuk mengukur jarak antara dirinya dengan ujung gedung atap ini.

Di saat yang sama, dia juga merasakan sebuah genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah depan, dan didapatinya pergelangan tangan yang ia miliki sudah berada dalam genggaman seseorang di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu banyak mundur, nanti kau bisa terjatuh," ujar si pelaku masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak semudah itu. Lagipula sudah kubilang kau ini terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menyentuh 'benda' itu," Nada bicara sang ketua osis sudah mulai bergetar sekarang.

"Kenapa? Padahal waktu itu kau menyentuhnya," Sang pelaku mulai mendekatkan 'benda pembunuh' itu pada tangan sang ketua osis.

"Hentikan!"

Si pelaku sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan sang ketua osis.

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MENYENTUH 'BENDA PEMBUNUH' ITU!"

GREP!

Ah, sayangnya 'benda' itu sudah tergenggam di dalam genggaman sang ketua osis, sang ketua osis tidak bisa berkutik lagi, dia hanya menatap 'benda' yang sekarang berada dalam genggamannya itu.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Sang ketua osis kembali bertatapan dengan si pelaku, seringaian itu masih terus bermain di bibir sang pelaku.

Dan… ZZZRRTTT!

"UWAAAA, SASUKEEE."

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"Hm, tali? Sejak kapan di atap ada sebuah tali?" gumam orang yang dipanggil "Sasuke" tadi, dia kembali menunjukkan seringaiannya, "Dasar pintar," lanjutnya. Sepertinya pujian itu ditunjukkan pada 'benda pembunuh' itu karena selalu ada saja sesuatu yang bisa merenggut nyawa seseorang yang telah menyentuhnya.

Orang yang masih berada di atap itu hanya maju beberapa langkah untuk melihat keadaan di bawah, dan dia semakin menyeringai melihat ada sebuah 'boneka manis' yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah sana.

"Selesai… Dan buku itu sangat cocok bersanding dengan cairan merah milikmu, Naruto."

Dengan perkataan terkahir itu, Sasuke meninggalkan atap tersebut. Masih dengan seringaian yang terlukis di wajahnya, dia bergumam, "Entah siapa lagi yang akan menjadi korban,"

Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui, 'benda pembunuh' itu hanyalah sebuah buku. Buku yang akan memakan nyawa setiap orang yang telah menyentuhnya.

Buku itu hanya tidak bisa memakan satu nyawa dari sekian banyak nyawa yang ada di sekitarnya, yakni nyawa tuannya sendiri—Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Finish.

Gajekah? Alur cepatkah? OOC? Silakan comment pada teman saya, lol.

Typo(s)? Banyak, karena saya yang ngetik, wkwk.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya? 'Darimana Sasuke mendapatkan buku itu?' atau 'Bagaimana asal-usul buku itu, dan bagaimana buku itu bisa ditemukan oleh Sasuke/jatuh ke tangan Sasuke?' dan sejenisnya. Lbh baik kalian tdk usah menanyakan itu, krn saya sendiri gak tau jawabannya, yg bikin aja bkn saya. :v *ceritanya jujur*

Btw, Fict ini mirip Death Note ya? Bedanya, kalau ini disentuh, Death Note ditulis, haha.

Jadi? Masih bersediakah anda semua mereview Fict collab ini?


End file.
